Et si l'histoire était différente ?
by Sharleygan
Summary: Et si les choses avaient été différentes ? Et si Luxus n'avait pas toujours été seul ? Que se serait-il passé s'il avait eut une personne le voyant comme Luxus et pas seulement le petit-fils du maître ? Les choses auraient-elles étaient différentes ? Et si Levy avait découvert l'amour bien plus tôt qu'on ne le croit ? La vie peut parfois être bien surprenante.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! _Heureusement, ou malheureusement_.

**Pairing** : Luxus x Levy !

_Rating M_ à venir par la suite.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci de venir lire cette histoire ! Récemment, je cherchais des fictions sur Levy et Luxus, et j'ai eut la frustration énorme de ne pas en trouver. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire la mienne ! C'est un couple qui n'est absolument pas répandu, malheureusement, mais je le trouve, personnellement, très mignon. J'ai donc décidé de me lancer, et qui vivra verra. Les premiers chapitres seront assez courts, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils seront là pour placer le contexte de l'histoire, pour poser les bases. Par la suite, ils deviendront de plus en plus longs, jusqu'à l'épilogue.

Sachez également que cette histoire ne contiendra que peu de chapitres ! Peut-être une dizaine, tout au plus. Je préfère ne pas me lancer dans de grandes fanfictions, afin de les finir correctement, et ne pas être dépassé. Au possible, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est comme cela que l'on s'améliore !

\+ Si jamais cela intéresse quelqu'un, je recherche un bêta lecteur ou une bêta lectrice. Étant dyslexique, j'ai parfois du mal à remarquer mes fautes, et j'ai tendance à mélanger les temps. Je m'en excuse par avance, mais je ferais en sorte de me relire au maximum.

* * *

Des cris. Des pleurs. Des sanglots à peine étouffés et une petite voix demandant de l'aide. Ce sont les premières choses que Luxus entendit en pénétrant dans ce quartier laissé à l'abandon, les villageois volant et pillant les uns et les autres afin de survivre. Un paysage dévasté, des immeubles sales, un sol en brique ravagé. Les murs crasseux rendirent l'aspect de cet endroit encore plus sombre, et il se demanda vraiment comment des gens pouvaient vivre ici volontairement. Puis, il se souvint des paroles de son grand-père. "Ce quartier miséreux est le seul endroit où ils peuvent aller pour espérer survivre." C'est si glauque que même l'adolescent en a des sueurs froides. Il ne s'imagine pas vivre dans un tel environnement, et heureusement, il eut la chance d'avoir un parent prenant soin de lui.

Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, il avance tranquillement dans ces rues vides de toute vie, les quelques habitants le dévisageant avant de s'enfuir un peu plus loin. Si, parfois, ce comportement l'interroge, Luxus préfère mettre ça sur le compte de cette aura dangereuse qui ne cesse de l'entourer depuis qu'il est entré ici, afin d'effectuer sa mission. Une mission prioritaire d'après le vieux, que seule une personne de confiance pouvait effectuer. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas confié à Erza plutôt ? C'est une gamine, mais elle a de l'avenir, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Le blond a beau être arrogant, il est parfaitement conscient de ça, et ce, même s'il n'a que seize ans. Erza sera, un jour, aussi puissante que lui et ils seront sans nul doute l'élite de Fairy Tail.

Mais le maître semblait absolument le vouloir sur cette mission, et personne d'autre. Et il comprend assez pourquoi quand il tombe sur un spectacle des plus désagréable. Son regard gris se pose sur les petites brutes occupées à martyriser une gamine allongé sur le sol, blessée et de toute évidence incapable de se battre.

\- Si ce n'est pas lamentable de voir ça.

Sa voix résonne dans ce silence angoissant, attirant le regard des quelques garçons. Ils ne doivent pas être bien plus vieux que lui, à peine quelques années, trois ou quatre, tout au plus. Mais il peut sentir d'ici qu'ils ne sont que des humains lambda, et non pas des mages. Contrairement à cette petite fille aux cheveux étonnamment bleus. Sa magie est quasi inexistante, mais il peut la percevoir, légère et faible. Vu sa taille, et l'âge qu'elle doit avoir, ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est même plutôt surprenant.

Quand elle relève ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui, soudainement plein d'espoir, le cœur du blond rate un battement avant de s'accélérer sans raison apparente. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire bordel ?! Il fronce les sourcils, mais plutôt que de montrer son émoi face aux crétins ici présent, il préfère encore mettre ça sous le coup de la colère qui l'envahit soudainement, tendant ses muscles et déformant son visage par une expression mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Dégage de là, on a une affaire à régler ici.

\- Cinq ados contre une gamine. Il faut avoir une sacrée paire de couilles pour agir comme ça.

Les cinq ados en question ne semblent guère apprécier cette insulte à peine voilée, et l'un d'entre eux n'hésite pas à se jeter sur Luxus, apparemment convaincu qu'il sera capable de lui asséner un coup dans la mâchoire. Grossière erreur puisqu'il suffit au blond de se pencher sur le côté afin de l'éviter. Ses doigts attrapent fermement le bras tendu de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et son poing s'écrase violemment contre sa joue. Seulement alors, il le relâche afin de le laisser aller s'écraser contre le mur, sonné. Les autres semblent choqués, éberlués. Colériques. Et même s'ils se précipitent tous en hurlant, le mage de foudre n'a pas besoin de plus d'une minute pour les étaler à terre, après une décharge bien sentit. Un combat un peu trop rapidement mené à son goût, mais il y a plus important en cet instant que son envie de cogner. Et cette chose plus importante se trouve être recroquevillée un peu plus loin contre un mur, tremblant comme une feuille.

Mais elle ne semble pourtant pas effrayée en le regardant, elle semble même rassurée. Quand il s'approche à pas lents, juste pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal, il est surpris de la voir se relever soudainement, pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le blond n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de contacts, et plus encore, les marques d'affection ont quitté sa vie il y a un moment déjà. Pourtant, il ressentit une irrépressible envie de la serrer contre lui, et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, ignorant son sweat se tâchant de sang à causes des blessures de l'enfant. Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance.

\- Je vais t'emmener en sécurité. D'accord ?

En guise de réponse, la petite bleue se contente d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fermement. De ce fait, les bras du plus âgé glissent légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir la porter avec facilité. Elle est si légère que c'en est effrayant. Sous ses doigts, il peut sentir ses côtes et la forme de ses os, preuve évidente de sa malnutrition. Dès qu'ils arriveront, il demandera à Mirajane de lui faire tellement à manger qu'elle ne sera pas capable de tout avaler. Et ce, jusqu'à qu'elle ait retrouvé une forme correcte.

Pourquoi cela l'inquiète tant exactement... ? Il vient tout juste de rencontrer cette gamine après tout, et il n'est pas du genre à s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Plus encore, il fait en sorte de garder une distance suffisante avec toutes les personnes qui l'entoure, toujours enfoncé dans sa musique rock. Mais depuis qu'il a croisé le regard de cette enfant... Tout son instinct lui hurle de prendre soin d'elle. Et il a appris à toujours l'écouter, alors c'est exactement ce qu'il fera.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Lev... Levy... Levy McGarden...


	2. Premier jour au sein de Fairy Tail

Me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je suis super heureux de voir qu'autant de personnes semble s'y intéresser, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être le cas ! Mais apprendre que d'autres personnes aiment le couple Luxus / Levy est un véritable plaisir ! De ce fait, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Il est plutôt court, comme je l'ai annoncé dans le prologue, et pour les chapitres à venir, cela se basera avant tout sur Luxus et Levy, leur relation, le lien qui existe entre eux.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser une chose ! Pour le lien en question, je me suis basé sur l'omegaverse ! Du moins, je m'en suis majoritairement inspiré, bien que cela ne soit absolument pas ça. Si certaines personnes connaissent cet univers, il est fort probable qu'ils y reconnaissent beaucoup, beaucoup de points, alors je préviens d'avance ! J'ai essayé de modifier ça afin que cela colle avec les dragons, j'espère que ça passera !

Suu-kuni : Je suis content si ma fiction te permet de lire une histoire avec ce ship précis ! Je peux t'assurer d'une chose, Luxus et Levy finiront bien ensemble à la fin ! Pour une fois, Gajeel n'aura que le rôle de meilleur ami, huhu ! J'espère que tu aimeras lire ce chapitre !

* * *

Après de brèves présentations, Luxus rejoignit l'ancienne demeure de la petite fille, récupérant les quelques affaires qu'elle possédait dans cet endroit déprimant. Toujours accrochée à son cou, et son nez contre ce dernier afin de profiter de la chaleur irradiant du corps du plus âgé, il fit en sorte de ne pas trop s'attarder. À quoi bon, puisqu'elle n'aura plus jamais à revenir ici. Quelques livres et une pile de vêtements, ce furent les seules choses qu'elle eût envie d'emmener de l'appartement, ayant probablement été ravagé par les flammes dans un passé pas si lointain. Il ne lui posa aucune question sur ses parents, sur la raison de sa vie ici, toute seule. Il apprit cependant qu'elle n'avait que sept ans quand elle se retrouva seule, deux ans auparavant.

Neuf ans, et déjà suffisamment débrouillarde pour survivre comme une grande. Un sentiment de fierté emplit la poitrine du Dragon Slayer, qui referma sa prise un peu plus sur le petit corps contre le sien. Le trajet se passa dans un silence agréable, parfois entrecoupé de quelques questions de la part de l'enfant. Il eut donc le loisir d'apprendre que cette petite dernière est une véritable curieuse, toujours avide de connaissances, ce qui explique les livres qu'il tient, en théorie bien trop compliqué pour une enfant, et pourtant limpide pour Levy. Débrouillarde et intelligente. Deux qualités rares chez les enfants en général... Sauf à Fairy Tail. Car, bien entendu, il fut décidé par le plus âgé que la petite fille rejoindrait leurs rangs dès son arrivée.

Levy en fut ravie et lâcha même quelques larmes de joie, sous le sourire attendri de Luxus. Il s'étonna même d'être capable de faire ce genre d'expression, de ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Mais les questions auront le temps d'être posé plus tard.

Dès son arrivée au sein de la guilde, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, certaines surprises, d'autres curieuses. La barmaid accourue presque aussitôt, mais quand elle tendit les bras dans le but de prendre l'enfant et donc, de débarrasser le blond de son fardeau, un son rauque et dangereux s'échappa des lèvres du mage. Un son qui surprit autant Mirajane que les quelques personnes alentours, tous fixant l'homme s'éloignant pour finalement disparaître dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de la gamine.

\- J'ai rêvé où il a grogné ?

Erza se contente de hocher la tête, tout aussi surprise. Les deux adolescentes s'échangèrent un regard, avant qu'un sourire effrayant ne vienne se peindre sur les lèvres de la blanche. La rousse laissa entendre un "Allons bon" en voyant l'expression de son amie et rivale, et plutôt que de s'y arrêter, elle décida de s'occuper de son précieux fraisier, avant que Natsu et Grey ne débarquent en hurlant.

[...]

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux quelques mages présents pour apprendre l'arrivé d'une petite nouvelle. Dès lors, une certaine euphorie entoura les membres de la guilde, certains attendant à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie, dans le seul but de voir à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. Une excitation qui agaça le mage de foudre au plus haut point, pouvant tous les entendre se bousculer derrière la porte. Un son étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge, suffisamment fort pour faire dégager le mage de feu et de glace, et permettre au calme de revenir un peu.

Il se redressa finalement, et quand il obtint l'accord de la bleue, il apposa le tampon sur sa peau claire, qu'il retira après quelques secondes. Une marque blanche apparu, entourée d'un léger liseré orange clair. Une marque gracieuse et douce, autant que l'est cette petite fille qu'il a récupérée, il y a quelques heures. Quand vint le temps des présentations, elle fit preuve d'une grande timidité, si bien que, quand le blond ouvrit la porte, ses petites mains s'accrochèrent à son pantalon, tandis qu'elle resta à moitié cachée derrière sa jambe. Et les cris surexcités de Natsu ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment à se sentir plus à l'aise, si bien qu'Ezra finit par l'envoyer faire un somme contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Excuse nous pour ceci, Natsu est un véritable sauvage. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Avec un sourire chaleureux, elle tendit sa main à la plus jeune, que cette dernière attrapa après une demande muette auprès de Luxus. Un détail qui n'échappa pas au maître, assit sur le bar. C'est d'ailleurs à ce dernier que la mage chevalier conduisit la petite, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets.

\- Je suis très heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous Levy. Commença Makarov, d'une voix douce et agréable. Luxus m'a dit que tu voulais apprendre la magie ?

\- Ou...oui...

\- Sais-tu quelle laquelle voudrais-tu exercer ?

\- Eh...Eh bien... Euh...

Un air timide se peint sur son visage, juste avant qu'elle ne relève ses orbes chocolat sur Luxus, assit à une table juste à côté. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil, avant de finalement lui faire un bref signe de la tête. Les quelques personnes présentes suivent cet échange avec intérêt, et le maître de la guilde sembla assez intéressé par cette façon qu'à la petite demoiselle de toujours demander l'accord de Luxus, ou encore de s'orienter vers lui. Ils viennent tout juste de se rencontrer, et pourtant... Makarov aurait presque l'impression de voir un frère et sa sœur. Comme Lisanna, Elfman et Mirajane à leur arrivée.

\- J'aimerais... J'aimerais apprendre une magie basée sur les mots... Si possible...

\- Oh ? Je suis sûr que Freed pourrait t'aider, il maîtrise une magie très proche.

Face au regard curieux qu'il reçoit, le plus âgé laisse entendre un léger rire. Il demande simplement à l'un des membres d'aller chercher ce dénommé Freed, et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un enfant de treize ans, à l'allure très sûre et fière qui se présente devant elle. Levy prend beaucoup de temps à l'observer, ses longs cheveux verts, ses habits presque princiers. Il dégage une telle intelligence qu'elle se sent presque idiote à ses côtés. Elle se rapetisse légèrement sur place, intimidée, mais le plus âgé lui offre un sourire se voulant rassurant en venant s'asseoir sur le tabouret juxtaposé.

\- Bienvenue à Fairy Tail. Si tu veux apprendre une magie d'écriture, je serai ravi de t'en apprendre une.

\- C'est ... C'est vrai ?

Son regard pétille soudainement de joie, tirant un rire attendrit aux autres mages. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré une personne comme la petite fille face à eux. Malgré l'endroit où Luxus a été la chercher, malgré les quelques pansements sur ses joues et bandages autour de ses bras, elle semble déborder de joie de vivre. Cela réchauffe le cœur de Mirajane, bien contente de pouvoir compter parmi leurs membres une demoiselle aussi enthousiaste que sa petite sœur. Et, de toute évidence, aussi intelligente que peut l'être Freed. Si elle est aussi avide de connaissances qu'elle le croit, alors elle deviendra sans nul doute une mage très talentueuse.

[...]

Après cette longue journée, il fut convenu que Levy passerait ses premières semaines à Magnolia chez Luxus. La principale raison étant son habitude à le suivre partout, à toujours se tourner vers lui quand une question lui est posée, et surtout l'évidence même : elle semble lui vouer une confiance aveugle. Aucun des membres de Fairy Tail ne fut vexé qu'elle puisse être légèrement méfiante en leur présence, craintive ou inquiète de se retrouver seule, sans le blond dans les parages. Après tout, ce dernier l'a sauvé et l'a sorti de la misère dans laquelle elle vivait. Le comportement contraire aurait été surprenant.

Quand le mage de la foudre la conduisit dans son petit appartement, la petite fille se glissa dans un coin sans oser bouger ou toucher quoi que ce soit, de peur de casser quelque chose. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant d'oser aller s'asseoir sans que Luxus ne l'y invite, et cela lui fit se poser d'énormes questions. Où vivait-elle avant ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait été maltraité durant les dernières années ? Cette question le hanta toute la soirée, et la réponse fut apportée le lendemain, quand un malheureux accident arriva, sans conséquences pour le blond, mais qui sembla d'une gravité extrême pour la jeune fille.

\- Je...Je suis... Je suis désolée… !

S'exclama la jeune demoiselle entre deux sanglots déchirants, ses petits poings essuyant ses yeux dont les larmes coulent à flots. Une telle réaction pour si peu de chose ? La vérité s'encastre dans le crâne du blond, lui apportant des réponses qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu avoir. Il tend la main vers la brique afin de la ramasser, mais en voyant le geste de recul de la petite fille, et ses bras relevés dans le but de se cacher comme si elle s'apprêtait à se faire frapper, son sang se glace dans ses veines comme il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Puis, il ne devient que lave en fusion alors qu'une colère inexplicable s'empare de lui. Il est énervé parce qu'il s'agit d'une petite fille ? Non. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, quelque chose a changé en lui, une irrépressible envie de la protéger s'est insinué dans son corps, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il devra en parler au vieux... Quand il aura l'occasion.

Il délaisse la boîte en carton une fois redressée, pour venir s'agenouiller face au petit bout de fille dans sa cuisine. Il attrape ses bras pour les écarter avec douceur, et sous l'air à moitié effrayé de Levy, il glisse sa main sur sa joue pour effacer ces larmes qu'il déteste voir rouler sur ses joues. Il est hors de question qu'un tel visage s'affiche encore sur ses traits. À partir de maintenant, elle ne fera que sourire. Sourire à s'en exploser les lèvres, sourire à en avoir mal aux joues. Il refuse qu'elle puisse ressentir le moindre sentiment de malheur. Plus jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en fout. Tiens, regarde.

Il récupère le lait qu'il vide sur le sol sans la moindre once d'hésitation, sous le regard écarquillé de la petite fille. Et lui, il ne semble pas du tout en colère. Juste serein, calme. Il lui offre un sourire sincère, et le cœur de la petite demoiselle palpite agréablement dans sa poitrine. Pour une fois, depuis longtemps, elle se sent en sécurité. Appréciée. Elle se jette au cou du blond qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mais pour cette fois, ce sont des larmes de soulagement.

[...]

Leur arrivée à la guilde fut certainement la plus observée de toutes. En effet, le blond eut l'idée de faire une petite escale dans un magasin de vêtements, où la jeune fille pourrait se trouver quelque chose d'autre à se mettre, plutôt que ces vêtements troués et déchirés. Ainsi, cela effacerait la scène du matin. D'une pierre, deux coups. Ce fut donc vêtue d'une robe blanche qu'elle arriva cette fois, ses cheveux soigneusement attachés. Natsu prit ça comme une invitation à défier le grand Luxus, puisque ce dernier semblait être d'humeur charitable.

Le combat dura deux minutes et vingt secondes. Juste le temps à Luxus d'étirer ses muscles, et d'abattre son poing sur le crâne du Dragon Slayer de feu.

Après ça, le calme revint dans la salle, chacun s'occupant de ses petites affaires. Levy partit s'asseoir au comptoir avec Erza et Grey, le blond ayant quelque chose à régler avec le maître de la guilde. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à discuter avec la barmaid, à la tenue si ... Extravagante. Mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas, le plus important pour elle étant la personne plutôt que ce qu'elle peut bien porter.

\- Comment s'est passé cette première soirée avec Luxus ? Il a été gentil avec toi au moins ?

\- Ou... Oui ! Je l'aime beaucoup, il est très gentil...

Ses petites joues se colorent légèrement, dans une moue des plus adorables, mais également des plus innocentes. Même le mage de glace pourrait jurer que, malgré son intelligence apparente, elle semble encore très enfantine. Bien que cette constatation soit touchante, elle est également effarante... Cela démontre à quel point elle a dû être seule, pour ne grandir que d'une seule façon. Elle s'est, certes, développée vis-à-vis de ses connaissances, mais son côté relationnel semble être au point zéro absolu.

\- Alors Luxus est ton amoureux ?

Demande la blanche d'une voix mielleuse, un sourire presque perfide sur les lèvres. Un soupir agacé se fait entendre de la part d'Erza, tandis qu'elle repose sa cuillère et fixe son attention sur Mirajane. Ses petites blagues sont parfois drôles, mais à certains moments, comme celui-ci, cela ressemble plus à de la cruauté gratuite.

\- Mon... Amoureux ... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ... ?

\- C'est une personne que tu aimes beaucoup, beaucoup. Comme Luxus !

Réponds fièrement la barmaid, l'air la plus innocente qui soit. Levy ne semble pas comprendre le moins du monde le véritable sens de ces paroles, ce qui confirme les pensées de Grey concernant son apparente innocence. Elle a beau avoir des connaissances assez élevées sur certaines choses, elle reste une enfant de neuf ans, qui a passé deux années, seule dans la rue. Peut-être qu'elle a grandi sur le plan mental, mais elle a encore des tas de choses à apprendre en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Et la démone semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ses dépens. Au fond, il sait qu'elle fait ça uniquement pour enquiquiner Luxus, mais c'est avant tout Levy qui va se prendre le retour.

\- Tu devrais lui dire quand il sera de retour, je suis sûre qu'il sera très content !

La petite bleue n'attend même pas une seconde pour sauter de sa chaise et courir à travers la guilde, avec une étonnante agilité. Elle s'assoit sur l'une des chaises près du bureau du maître, attendant sagement son sauveur.

\- Vraiment, Mirajane... Tu es cruelle. Soupire Erza, se relevant.

\- Attends. Je suis sûre que tu vas être surprise. ~

Lâche sa rivale après lui avoir attrapé le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher la future magedes mots. La rouquine fronce les sourcils, mais elle récupère quand même son poignet d'un geste sec. Elle ne semble pas encline à participer à cette petite manigance honteuse, et c'est pour ça qu'elle décide de l'arrêter avant le massacre. Malheureusement, quand elle arrive enfin à rejoindre la petite fille, Luxus est déjà agenouillé face à elle, l'air totalement surpris. Mais quand elle voit ses sourcils se froncer, puis attraper Levy dans ses bras pour traverser la salle d'un pas rageur, la mage chevalière sait que la barmaid va passer un sale quart d'heure. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais elle est sûre que le blond finira par se venger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté encore comme âneries ?

\- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Minaude la jeune adolescente.

\- Levy, répète-moi ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Euh... Tu es ... Tu es mon amoureux, car je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup ... ?

Luxus entend nettement des gens s'étouffer derrière lui, tout comme il voit Grey s'empresser de se relever pour s'éloigner le plus possible, tout en se donnant l'air de simplement aller voir le tableau des missions.

\- Bah alors Luxus, tu les prends au berceau maintenant ? Ricane Wakaba, suivit de Macao.

Seul un éclair sortit de nulle part lui répond, le foudroyant sur place. Ça a le don d'arrêter de le faire rire, même si la petite bleue n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre où est le souci. Elle fixe Luxus avec cette moue adorable entre hésitation et culpabilité, si bien que le blond se laisse aller à soupirer, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

\- Tu as raison, je suis ton amoureux.

Il hausse les yeux au ciel en entendant les quelques "hanw" ici et là dans la guilde, tout comme celui de Mirajane qui n'hésite pas à se moquer du "grand gaillard incapable de résister aux beaux yeux d'une petite fille." Il n'y a vraiment qu'eux pour rire de ça, mais il préfère ne pas faire de scandale. Cela ne ferait que leur accorder la victoire. Au lieu de ça, il préféra partir, accompagné de la petite demoiselle, toute contente d'avoir obtenu une réponse positive de la part du mage.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mirajane sembla être là personne la plus malchanceuse du monde. Ses cheveux, si beaux et soyeux, devinrent mystérieusement hystériques, crépus et incapable à coiffer. Par la suite, ils furent carrément coupés, par une personne, officiellement, inconnue. Bien entendu, tous surent exactement à qui était dû cette nouvelle coiffure improvisée. Et, quand elle arriva un matin, les cheveux aussi verts que ceux de Freed, et de ce fait, massacrant totalement sa beauté pure et angélique, la guilde sut que la vengeance de Luxus était enfin terminée.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est déjà fini ! Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Avez-vous des attentes précises pour la suite ? Que contiendront les prochains chapitres selon-vous ?

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Deux ans au sein de Fairy Tail

**Note de l'auteur** : Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction ! Je suis désolée pour le léger retard, j'ai cruellement manqué de temps pour poster, mais le voilà enfin ! Je suis super content de voir le nombre de personnes qui ont mit cette histoire en favori, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire !

_Suu-kuni_ : Salut Suu ! Héhé, je suis super heureux que cela t'ai plu ! Je voulais doser ce chapitre correctement, un peu d'humour, un peu d'affection, un peu de tristesse ! La fin m'a bien fait marrer en l'écrivant huhu, j'imagine facilement Luxus essayer de ne pas blesser Levy, mais maudire Mira intérieurement huhu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Bisous !

* * *

_Deux ans après l'arrivée de Levy. _

Marchant tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia, une jeune fille profite de la douce chaleur de l'été, quelques sacs dans les mains. Après une mission effectuée la veille, elle eut l'envie de dépenser quelques Jewels, afin de remplir un peu plus sa bibliothèque et son armoire. Surtout sa bibliothèque en vérité. Luxus en serait sûrement dingue si elle vivait encore chez lui…. Mais heureusement pour le mage de foudre, ce n'est plus le cas ! Ce changement fut un peu compliqué au départ, mais vivre entourée de filles fut bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, alors Levy a rapidement accepté de vivre à Fairy Hills, surtout quand elle fut en âge de commencer ses premières missions. Ce fut vraiment la meilleure expérience de sa vie ! La plus effrayante aussi, mais il faut bien commencer un jour, et malgré ses craintes, elle l'effectua avec brio ! C'est certainement sa plus grande fierté à ce jour, puisque personne n'avait jamais été en mesure de résoudre ce problème. Même Freed ! Quand le maître lui en a parlé, elle pensait vraiment à une blague. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'aide à apprendre le Solid Script, alors ne pas pouvoir résoudre un problème de langues ? Eh pourtant.

\- Salut Levy ! On a fait une séance shopping ?

Demande Macao quand elle entre enfin dans la guilde, déposant ses sacs derrière le comptoir avant de les rejoindre.

\- Oui ! J'avais besoin de nouveaux livres et j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques robes !

\- On a hâte de te voir avec ! On est sûr que tu seras très jolie !

Un sourire timide et joyeux se dessine sur ses lèvres. En deux ans de temps, la petite demoiselle a eut le temps de bien grandir, et surtout de se sentir bien plus en confiance parmi tous ces mages extraordinaire. Elle est devenue un membre à part entière dans cette grande famille, et elle en est plus qu'heureuse. Sans le blond, elle ne serait pas ici, alors elle lui doit vraiment une fière chandelle. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Appuyée sur la table des deux hommes, elle tourne la tête ici et là en cherchant son ami du regard, fouillant la guilde des yeux, mais rien. Encore en mission ? Il semble en faire de plus en plus depuis peu… Elle a entendu dire que le père de Luxus avait refait surface, quelques jours auparavant et cela aurait créé quelques tensions dans la famille Draer. Cette information l'inquiète assez, notamment parce que son père ne semble pas être quelqu'un de bien. Pire encore, on dirait un criminel. Mais il s'agit de son paternel… Et s'il décidait de le suivre un jour… ? Levy n'a pas envie de le voir quitter la guilde…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il sera bientôt de retour.

Souffle Wakaba en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à la jeune fille, dans l'espoir d'effacer cette moue pleine de tristesse de son visage. Cette dernière hoche lentement la tête avant de se relever, rejoignant le bar, et donc Mirajane. Une chance que la mage des mots ne soit pas rancunière… Quand elle apprit le sens véritable du mot « amoureux », Levy se sentit mortifiée. Horrifiée aussi. Morte de gêne également. Cette petite blague ne la fit absolument pas rire sur le coup, et puis, au fil du temps, elle décida de ne pas en vouloir à la barmaid. Après tout, Luxus eut la délicatesse de jouer le jeu, pour elle. Cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne peut pas être comme son père. Jamais un homme aussi gentil ne pourrait être aussi cruel et perfide. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être anxieuse.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Ne t'en fais pas, sa mission n'était pas très compliquée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie…

\- Qu'est-ce dont alors ?

\- Mh… Que se passerait-il si… si… si le père de Luxus… S'il…

\- S'il lui demandait de rejoindre sa guilde ? Ne t'en fais pas. Luxus est un membre de Fairy Tail, et jamais il ne tombera dans les filets de cet homme.

Malgré le sourire de la blanche, Levy n'arrive pas à croire en cette idée. Elle se sent incroyablement déprimée soudainement, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle était pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Sûrement, parce qu'elle pensait voir Luxus ici…. C'est ridicule. C'est vrai quoi, le blond ne pourrait pas quitter la guilde comme ça. Si ? Non. Elle préfère croire qu'il est bien trop attaché aux membres de Fairy Tail pour s'en aller aussi facilement.

\- Quand on parle du loup…

Elle redresse la tête pour la tourner vers l'entrée, et avoir le plaisir de poser les yeux sur l'homme à qui elle pensait. D'un saut, elle s'extirpe de son tabouret pour aller se jeter au cou du blond, qui la serre en retour presque aussitôt.

\- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Ricane le blond.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas….

Le plus âgé hausse un sourcil en baissant la tête vers la petite demoiselle de onze ans, la déposant sur le sol afin de rejoindre le bar. Tout comme elle l'a fait un peu plus tôt, le mage laisse ses affaires derrière le bar, saluant Mirajane, ignorant son grand-père, « affrontant » vaguement Natsu. Une routine devenue habituelle depuis quelques mois. À force, il agit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est cette inquiétude qui se dégage de sa petite protégée. Elle s'est déjà fait du soucis pour lui, surtout quand il part pour une mission de rang S, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi… Il ne saurait pas le dire.

\- Aller, viens. Allons faire un tour.

Levy hoche vivement la tête, quittant la guilde avec le plus grand. Tellement plus grand… Il ne cesse de grandir, alors qu'elle ne prend que quelques centimètres par an. Si ça continue, il va finir par la dépasser de dix têtes ! Elle maudit vraiment sa petite taille parfois, même si c'est une très bonne excuse pour aller se nicher dans ses bras. En deux ans, elle est vraiment devenue un nounours sur pattes… Mais ça n'a jamais semblé déranger qui que ce soit, pas même ses deux amis devenus depuis peu son équipe. Les Shadow Gear furent une vraie surprise pour Fairy Tail. Une bonne surprise. Le blond trouva pourtant le moyen de râler, menaçant à tout-va Jett et Droy de sérieuses remontrances s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Mais ça ne les a pas démonté, heureusement.

\- Bon, tu te décides à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, ça va … J'étais juste inquiète parce que tu ne revenais pas…

\- Mira à dû te dire que ma mission était simple pourtant, c'est elle qui s'en charge dorénavant.

« Mira » … La bleue a remarqué depuis peu qu'il avait parfois tendance à l'appeler par ce diminutif. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il l'apprécie plus que les autres ? Elle est jolie, et récemment, son caractère s'est vraiment adoucit… Elle est même devenue l'une des femmes les plus gentilles de la guilde… Et mannequin au Sorcerer qui plus est. Oui, la barmaid a tout pour plaire. Elle est de son niveau aussi… Pour un peu, elle pourrait dire qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, mais l'idée la dérange. Cela ne devrait pas être le cas, si Luxus est heureux, c'est le principal… Et ça lui donnerait une très bonne raison de rester avec eux.

\- Dis… Mirajane… Elle te plaît ? Demande Levy de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? D'où ça sort ça, encore ?

Elle hausse les épaules dans un geste vague, s'arrêtant quand ils arrivent près de la rivière. Elle va s'asseoir dans l'herbe, proche de l'eau, et le plus âgé ne tarde pas à en faire autant, s'allongeant. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il observe la plus jeune avec minutie, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas sûr de deviner. Petit à petit, elle finit par gigoter sur place face au malaise qui l'envahit, mais quand elle entend un petit soupir, elle comprend qu'elle va enfin avoir une réponse.

\- Elle est jolie, c'est vrai.

Bien sûr… Pourquoi est-elle déçue ? Qui Luxus fréquente ne la regarde absolument pas ! Même pas en tant que petite sœur. Officiellement, elle ne l'est pas, mais tout le monde a finit par la considérer ainsi, alors elle a également pris l'habitude de se designer comme tel. Cela lui permet au moins de garder un lien fixe avec le mage.

\- Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. Pour tout te dire, je suis déjà lié à quelqu'un.

\- Lié ?

Elle lui lance un regard interrogateur, pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle doit comprendre. Le blond a tendance à être si mystérieux par moments… Une habitude charmante mais dérangeante.

\- Tu sais que je suis un Dragon Slayer depuis l'année dernière. Je t'en ai parlé, mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce que cela impliquait.

\- Non, c'est vrai…

\- Puisque je n'ai pas été élevé par un dragon de la foudre, je pensais que je serais épargné. Mais la Lacrima qu'on m'a implantée semble m'avoir également donné les mêmes attributs qu'un Dragon Slayer de première génération, comme Natsu.

\- Et donc … ?

\- Les Dragons sont monogames. Parfois, ils ont la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur. Cela n'arrive que très peu, c'est si rare que même les anciens ne savent quasiment rien. Et puisque les dragons ont disparu, il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir des détails très précis. Mais d'après ce que le vieux sait, je me suis lié à cette personne le jour de notre rencontre, et je le serais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec cette personne alors … ?

La tête de Luxus se tourne de nouveau vers elle, son regard se plongeant dans le sien. Elle a l'impression qu'il essaie de sonder son âme, et cette idée est aussi effrayante que plaisante. Elle tente vainement de soutenir son regard, de ne pas laisser sa timidité prendre le dessus, mais ses joues finissent par se colorer de rouge, la faisant se racler la gorge.

\- Je ne le peux pas malheureux. Répond-il après un long moment.

\- Mais, si c'est ton âme sœur… c'est trop triste… Et tu… Tu ne dois… Pas être… Heureux….

Et s'il est malheureux, alors il n'aura aucune raison de rester. Pire encore, s'il ne peut pas être avec elle, il voudra forcément partir pour ne plus souffrir. Son cœur se serre violemment dans sa poitrine, et elle a bien du mal à contenir les larmes qui commencent à envahir ses yeux. Elle ramène des genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant. Son menton se pose sur ces derniers, et elle fixe le lac, essayant de se calmer.

\- Non, au contraire. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir la voir tous les jours. Par contre, toi, tu sembles porter tous les malheurs du monde. Crache le morceau.

La voix autoritaire de Luxus la fait trembler légèrement, mais ce n'est pas de la peur. Elle ne saurait pas dire de quoi il s'agit… Qu'importe, elle n'a pas envie d'y penser.

\- Je… J'ai… J'ai appris que…. Ton père était… De retour…

Même si elle ne le regarde pas, elle sent le corps du plus âgé se tendre à côté d'elle. Il reste silencieux, sûrement parce qu'il attend la suite des explications.

\- Je… Je sais que c'est terriblement égoïste, mais… je… Je ne… Je ne veux pas… Que tu partes….

Baragouine-t-elle, étouffant ses sanglots contre ses genoux. Elle sent le bras du plus âgé l'attraper pour la tirer contre son torse, et ce simple geste efface un peu de la peur qui étreint son cœur. Elle se blottit contre lui en reniflant, ses yeux clos.

\- C'est vrai, mon vieux est de retour. Mais je ne compte pas rejoindre sa guilde. Ni maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

\- Mais… mais c'est… C'est… Ton père….

\- Ouais. Mais ma vie est ici. Tu es ici.

La jeune fille relève les yeux vers le mage de foudre, apparemment surprise. Fait légèrement vexant pour le concerné, mais il décide de ne pas s'offusquer. Pendant de longues secondes, la bleue le fixe en silence, avant de sourire largement, ayant apparemment retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. D'un geste bref, Luxus ébouriffe les cheveux de la gamine, qui se laisse gentiment faire en riant. Puisque Luxus veut rester pour elle…. Alors Levy fera toujours en sorte de le rendre fier ! Elle s'en fera un devoir.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'essaierais de ne pas poster le prochain avec des jours de retard, quant à faire ! En espérant que vous aurez aimé ! Bisous à vous !


	4. Cinq ans au sein de Fairy Tail

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs ! Je m'excuse énormément pour ce retard, et non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction ! Simplement, je ne pouvais plus accéder à mes fichiers, puis le morale n'a pas suivit, et les fêtes sont arrivées... Beaucoup d'événements qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu publier ! Mais me revoici, avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Pour ceux que cela pourraient intéresser, j'ai écris ce chapitre avec comme inspiration "Just a Dream" de Nelly ! C'est d'ailleurs ces paroles que j'ai repris, et modifier afin de coller avec l'histoire.

_lovely love to lie_ : Non, rassure toi ! Je reviens enfin, avec du retard mais pour me rattraper, je vais poster les prochains chapitres rapidement ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours cette histoire !

* * *

_Cinq ans après l'arrivée de Levy._

\- La guilde est vraiment vide quand certains ne sont pas là.

Souffle Wakaba en même temps que sa fumée. Il est aussitôt approuvé par son meilleur ami, Macao, et Roméo se contente d'acquiescer même s'il n'a pas l'air sûr de savoir de quoi ils parlent.

\- Natsu et Grey sont des enquiquineurs, mais ils savent mettre de l'ambiance au moins.

\- Ouais. Elfman aussi.

\- J'en connais une qui doit plus ressentir l'absence du blond.

Les deux adultes rigolent discrètement en reposant leur attention sur Levy, un peu plus loin. Cette dernière, toujours aussi plongée dans ses livres, semble pourtant totalement absente, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Et c'est bien le cas. Maintenant qu'elle est entrée dans l'adolescence, son corps a radicalement changé, laissant place à une jeune femme magnifique, quand bien même ses formes ne sont pas très développées. Ça la complexe énormément, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est découvert des sentiments pour un certain Dragon Slayer. Des sentiments qu'elle cache au mieux, et au final, ce n'est pas difficile puisque Luxus part toujours pendant plusieurs mois au début de l'été puis au début de l'hiver. Ils ne se voient quasiment plus, et ça l'attriste, le blond lui manque cruellement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y peut ? Elle ne peut pas le forcer à ne plus faire de missions pour elle. Il a un loyer à payer… et la guilde à aider… elle laisse entendre un soupir à fendre l'âme, s'étalant sur la table.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire Levy ? Tu devrais faire une pause.

La bleue relève les yeux sur Mirajane. Elle aussi, elle a vraiment changé. Surtout depuis la mort de Lisanna, quelques mois auparavant. Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde, une nouvelle qui a dévasté la guilde. Surtout les Strauss et Natsu. Depuis, une ambiance un peu moins joviale entoure le bâtiment, sauf quand Natsu et Grey sont là pour secouer un peu les membres. Ils s'en sont donnés une mission, afin de remonter le moral de tout le monde, de leur montrer que la vie continue même si c'est parfois difficile. Mirajane fut la plus touchée de tous, et depuis, elle a cessé d'être mage. Elle a cessé les missions, elle s'est enfermé derrière le bar, agissant comme si de rien n'était. Mais tous savent qu'elle souffre de la perte de sa petite sœur. Le fait qu'elle n'utilise plus sa magie en est la preuve. Alors tout le monde essaie de la soutenir de façon subtile.

\- Mh… je veux bien l'un de tes gâteaux si tu en a encore, plutôt !

\- Très bien, je t'apporte ça.

\- Mira-chan ! Dis…

\- Bientôt, c'est promis.

Répond la plus âgé avec un sourire. À force de voir Luxus partir de plus en plus souvent, elle a pris l'habitude de demander à la barmaid les dates de retours approximatif de son ami. Cependant, ce dernier semble toujours prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la contredire en revenant plus tard ! À croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Levy soupçonne que ce soit le cas, pour avoir une bonne raison de se faire sauter dessus à chacun de ses retours. …. Ou pas. Elle ne doit pas se faire d'illusions, ce serait… pathétique. Luxus est le premier à le dire, elle est son adorable protégée…sa petite sœur. Jamais il ne la verra autrement. C'est tellement frustrant.

Elle redresse la tête quand une part de cake est posé devant elle, sur une assiette blanche aux bords dorés. Elle a toujours trouvé ce service vraiment magnifique, sûrement parce qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau du mage de foudre. Envers Mirajane. Argh. Elle sent encore la jalousie mordre son cœur de façon vicieuse. Mais elle ne doit pas ressentir ça. Elle n'en a pas le droit. C'est normal qu'ils soient proches, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ils ont approximativement le même âge. Sans oublier que Mirajane est très belle, c'est une vraie femme, elle. Quand elle se regarde, la mage des mots se sent ridicule. Lamentable. Vraiment. Tomber amoureuse de Luxus, c'était une grossière erreur. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas contrôler ce genre de choses ? Vraiment, ce serait merveilleux.

Au moins, elle ne serait plus déprimé quand elle voit Luxus et Mirajane s'éclipser aussi souvent. Elle ne remarquerait pas que la blanche revient toujours, l'air décoiffée et les joues rouges. Même si elle est encore assez innocente sur ça, elle sait très bien ce qu'ils font pendant cette longue heure où ils s'absentent. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'est dit que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait devant les autres. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, ils n'agissent pas comme un couple. Alors il y a une petite chance pour que cela s'arrête ?

Bon sang, c'est vraiment une amie horrible. Elle devrait être heureuse pour Mirajane, elle devrait se réjouir qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour aller mieux. Au lieu de ça, elle souhaite son malheur. C'est une personne odieuse, monstrueuse.

\- Dis donc, tu nous fait une petite déprime Levy-chan ? Toute la guilde commence à le sentir…

Le rire de Erza, légèrement faux et forcé la fait tiquer. C'est quoi ça ? Elle tourne la tête vers les membres de la guilde, qui affichent exactement ce même air forcé, figé. Ce sourire se voulant parfaitement normal, alors qu'il est clair qu'il est là pour donner le change. Est-ce que ses humeurs atteignent réellement ses amis ? Oh… elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son bandage. Secouant la tête, elle se recoiffe lentement, referme son livre et fini par se relever.

\- Je suis désolée, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Tu sais que… si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là. Tous.

\- Bien sûr, oui… merci les amis… et désolée de vous inquiéter.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. On a tous des jours sans.

La plus petite offre un sourire léger à la mage chevalière, venant la prendre dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Après ça, elle s'éloigne pour sortir de la guilde et rejoindre Fairy Hills. Une bonne douche lui fera du bien. Elle salut les quelques personnes qu'elle croise, mais son besoin de solitude se fait plus urgent que prévu, alors elle se dépêche de rentrer. Sans surprise, sa chambre est devenue une véritable bibliothèque, la plus grande de Magnolia d'après certains et elle ne cesse de grandir. Elle range soigneusement son livre à sa place, et quitte ses vêtements un à un pour filer dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle croise son reflet dans le miroir, elle se mord la lèvre avec violence.

Elle est si… moche. Elle voudrait ressembler à Erza, avoir des cheveux aussi beaux. À Mirajane, avoir une beauté dépassant celle des anges. À toutes ces filles qu'elle croise dans la rue, qui sont si belles, qui ont des formes si développées. Sa main se pose sur sa poitrine si plate. Son bonnet B est totalement ridicule à côté de celui des filles de la guilde. Oui, elle a de la poitrine, mais elle est si petite…. Trop. Elle ressemble à une gamine. Le bout de ses doigts glissent le long de son ventre aussi petit que le reste, sur ses hanches qui ont légèrement prit du volume, mais toujours pas assez pour lui donner des formes adéquates. Ses ongles se plantent soudainement dans sa peau, de plus en plus fortement, jusqu'à l'entailler et laisser quelques traînées rouges sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle voit dans ce miroir la dégoûte. Elle se dégoûte. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être comme les filles normales ? Comme toutes les autres ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance avec Luxus. Peut-être qu'il ne la verrait pas comme une gamine.

Son poing s'abat brutalement sur la vitre, voulant effacer cette vision qu'elle a. Et elle recommence, encore, encore, encore. Jusqu'à s'entailler la main avec des débris de glace, mais elle s'en fiche totalement. Au moins, elle ne voit plus rien, si ce n'est ce reflet brisé. C'est exactement l'image qu'elle a d'elle-même, alors ça tombe bien. Sans beaucoup de précautions, elle s'extirpe les morceaux de verres plantés dans ses phalanges, les arrachant avec des gestes secs et rapide. Elle n'essaie même pas d'éviter la douleur, au contraire. Elle semble s'y complaire afin d'oublier son mal-être intérieur. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle file sous l'eau chaude, ignorant la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressent durant les premières minutes. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse même cette dernière l'envahir pleinement, effacer ses tourments. C'est douloureux, mais c'est agréable.

Elle passe une petite heure sous l'eau, ressortant une fois maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle enfile un haut assez large, dans le seul but de masquer cette poitrine ridiculement petite. Juste en dessous, c'est un pantalon classique qu'elle met, enfilant ses bottines en plus. Prête, elle ressort de sa chambre et court jusqu'à la guilde. Elle n'aurait pas cru entendre autant de bruit ! Quand elle entre, elle comprend pourquoi puisque le mage de feu et de foudre sont de retours, ayant entraîné tous les membres dans une baston générale. Ça la fait sourire, et elle essaie de slalomer entre les meubles et les mages volants, afin de rejoindre le bar.

\- Dis donc, on sent la différence quand ils sont là !

\- C'est vrai. Rit chaudement Mirajane.

Mais son sourire s'efface momentanément quand elle voit les blessures de la bleue. Mais aussi vite a-t-elle aperçu ça que ses doigts disparaissent, quand Levy se détourne du bar pour se poser face à la salle. Alors la barmaid décide de ne rien dire, mais d'attendre le retour de Luxus pour en parler.

La bagarre dure un long moment, jusqu'à l'arrivée du mage de foudre en tout cas. Ce dernier, toujours autant entouré d'une aura impressionnante, déstabilisante – et très attirante du point de vu de Levy – pose son attention sur Natsu qui vient le défier. Comme toujours, le combat fut expédié en quelques secondes et cela mit fin à l'agitation au sein de Fairy Tail, sans pour autant retirer l'ambiance chaleureuse. Au contraire, elle fut encore plus accentuée, partagé entre amusement, satisfaction, joie. Une ambiance à l'image de la guilde.

\- Eh bien gamine, tu ne me sautes pas dessus ?

Demande le blond, une fois aux côtés de la mage des mots. La concernée prend volontairement le temps de faire mine de peser le pour et le contre, de réfléchir à savoir s'il le mérite ou non. Mais quand un grognement impatient résonne jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle oublie toute idée de le faire languir pour se redresser, sautant sur le blond avec envie. Elle ressent un plaisir hors du commun à sentir le corps puissant du plus âgé contre le sien, de sentir ses bras l'entourer avec force, de sentir son visage s'enfouir dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle frémit quand elle sent le souffle chaud du dragon contre sa peau, et la bouffée de chaleur qui envahit son corps pourrait la faire gémir si elle n'avait pas appris à se contenir depuis le temps. Les yeux clos, elle savoure cet instant quelques secondes, ce moment hors du temps. Un moment où ils sont dans leur petite bulle, où plus rien ne compte.

Quand elle relève la tête, qu'elle croise le regard gris de Luxus, la mage a l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Qu'il n'y a plus rien autour d'eux, plus rien hormis eux deux, le silence agréable qui les entoure. Qu'ils sont dans leur petit monde. Encore une fois, elle ressent cette envie folle de l'embrasser, de découvrir ce que cela fait d'être embrassé par un homme et surtout par celui qu'on aime. Elle se mordille le coin de la lèvre et quand elle voit le regard du plus âgé descendre, suivre son geste et ses pupilles se rétrécir, son cœur s'arrêt pour recommencer à battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait aussi envie de…. ? Voir le blond se pencher lentement, trop lentement à son goût, la fait rougir. Ses joues chauffent, et elle est contente d'être dans ses bras, car elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle réussirait à tenir debout actuellement.

Malheureusement, cet instant est brisé brutalement quand Natsu déboule, sautant sur Luxus dans le but de l'affronter encore, à peine réveillé de son précédent match. Mais aussi vite est-il arrivé, qu'il se fait renvoyer brutalement par une Erza fulminant sur place.

\- ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIS ! ON A PAS IDÉE DE DÉBARQUER COMME ÇA ! QUE JE NE TE REVOIE PLUS DE LA JOURNÉE !

Son hurlement est suffisant pour que le mage de feu aille ramper un peu plus loin, essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la rouge. Levy n'est pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle est en colère, son fraisier est toujours entier. Elle glisse son regard sur Mira…. Ah, non. Elle observe la barmaid comater sur le comptoir, mais plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre la raison, elle préfère encore se décoller du blond en se raclant la gorge. Est-ce qu'ils allaient… ils allaient s'embrasser, non … ? S'est-elle fait des illusions ? Elle n'en saura rien malheureusement, merci Natsu.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- Pas grand-chose… Natsu et Grey ont fait une mission tous les deux.

\- Hahaha, tu t'améliore dans l'humour gamine.

Rit Luxus, apparemment amusé par cette blague. Mais face au regard blasé de la mage, il comprend que ce n'en est pas une. Il hausse les sourcils et glisse son attention sur le rose un peu plus loin, posé près du mage de glace. Vraiment ? Il s'est passé quoi dans son absence ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se foutaient sur la gueule. Quand il est arrivé, ils se fracassaient encore alors … son front se plisse légèrement alors qu'il hume l'air, avant de laisser entendre un « Ah d'accord. »

\- Ah d'accord quoi ? Raconte !

La petite demoiselle – plus si petite que ça – voit le blond échanger un regard long avec une Mirajane de nouveau opérationnelle. Ils semblent se comprendre sans même se parler, et ça la ramène brutalement à la réalité. Elle l'avait presque oublié… elle aurait souhaité ne jamais s'en souvenir. Quand Luxus s'apprête à lui parler à nouveau, la jeune femme lui coupe la parole en prétextant qu'elle a quelque chose à faire, en profitant pour se relever et s'éloigner. Le mage de foudre ne semble pas comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement soudainement, mais il ne peut pas s'en enquérir puisque la barmaid le retient.

\- Oï Levy.

\- Mh ?

Elle se tourne vers Natsu qui approche soudainement d'elle, attrapant son bras de façon un peu brusque pour observer sa main blessée. Évidemment… il a dû sentir l'odeur de son sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Rien, j'ai glissé dans la salle de bain et je me suis mal rattrapé sur le miroir.

Son regard chocolat s'oriente vers Luxus afin de s'assurer qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Mais ce qu'elle voit en cet instant, elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir. Jamais. La barmaid, penchée au-dessus du bar, sa bouche pressée sur celle du blond. Ils s'embrassent. Devant tout le monde. Elle sent son corps se geler, son cœur se briser. Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi stupide… bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas embrasser une gamine… elle s'est imaginé des choses et elle en paie le prix. Luxus est en couple avec Mirajane alors… elle a envie de pleurer.

\- Levy !

\- C'est bon Natsu, lâche moi !

Hurle la mage des mots en retirant brutalement son bras de la prise du rose. Ce dernier lui a parlé, mais elle n'a rien entendu. Par contre, toute la guilde a entendu la façon dont elle vient d'envoyer balader le Dragon Slayer, et tous la regarde avec surprise, surtout Luxus. Mais elle ne supporte plus son regard sur elle, elle ne supporte plus la vision de ce merveilleux petit couple. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer, alors elle sort rapidement de la guilde, partant à toutes jambes dès qu'elle est sûre que personne ne la verra. Les larmes dévalent ses joues en abondance, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle veut partir le plus loin possible, elle veut s'enfuir jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Comme pour accentuer le cliché de sa vie, les gros nuages au dessus de Magnolia décidèrent de laisser tomber une pluie au départ fine, puis de plus en plus intense, l'orage grondant dans le ciel. C'est assez ironique quand on sait que Luxus est dans les parages. Pour un peu, elle pourrait penser que les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel lui son dû, pour exprimer une colère quelconque ou une inquiétude potentielle. Mais c'est une optique à laquelle elle ne peut pas penser. Non pas qu'elle pense que son ami ne s'inquiète plus pour elle. Elle sait qu'il le fera toujours, mais c'est différent aujourd'hui. Il a sa vie, ses responsabilités. Il ne peut pas continuellement s'occuper d'elle. L'époque où elle était une petite fille est révolu, elle doit s'occuper d'elle seule.

Elle s'arrête dans sa course près du lac, là où, trois ans auparavant, Luxus lui a dit qu'il resterait à Fairy Tail, pour elle. Là où il lui a expliqué qu'il était lié, et que Mirajane ne l'intéressait pas. Au final, ça a bien changé… forcément. Il a changé aussi… il est devenu plus adulte. Plus arrogant aussi, et plus solitaire. Mais toujours le même dans le fond. D'une façon… différente. Elle ne saurait pas dire précisément en quoi. Autrefois, elle passait tout son temps avec lui, alors évidemment, le blond se montrait plus doux. Plus gentil. Mais maintenant, il a tendance à s'enfermer dans son mutisme, il ne passe plus autant de moments avec les membres. Ça commence à créer une distance énorme entre eux. Entre lui et eux tous. Mais pas avec Mirajane.

Elle souffle longuement, fermant les yeux après avoir rejeté la tête en arrière. Elle profite de l'eau qui s'abat sur son corps, savourant le froid qui envahit ses muscles. Elle a l'impression que toute sa peine s'efface avec cette même pluie. Bien sûr, c'est une illusion, mais elle apprécie l'idée de le croire. Si ça l'aide à faire avec son cœur en morceaux, c'est le plus important. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un sentiment passager. Qu'un crush de petite fille. Peut-être que dans quelques années, elle y pensera en rigolant. Peut-être qu'elle sera devenue plus forte, et qu'elle n'aura plus jamais à souffrir d'un amour non réciproque. C'est ainsi qu'elle doit penser. Ainsi qu'elle doit voir les choses et pas autrement. Sinon, elle ne pourra jamais avancer.

[…]

\- Je suis désolée Natsu. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

\- Bon sang, Levy !

À peine entrée dans la guilde, la bleue s'excusa auprès du rose, espérant ainsi qu'ils passeraient outre son état. C'est mal connaître Fairy Tail bien sûr, et voir l'une des leurs débarquer en étant détrempé, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau tout en laissant couler sur le sol un flot important d'eau n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils peuvent ignorer. Ils semblent surpris qu'elle soit resté sous la pluie pendant ces nombreuses heures, jusqu'à la nuit tomber. Pour une personne normale, c'est totalement idiot, et c'est encore pire quand on remarque sans mal que, malgré les tremblements de son corps, malgré ses lèvres bleues, sa peau encore plus pâle, la mage des mots n'a pas du tout l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit, plus focalisée dans son envie de s'excuser auprès de Natsu.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, on s'envoie tous balader, tous les quatre matins ! Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se met dans des états pareils !

Grogne le mage de feu, créant des flammes dans ses poings afin de créer une source de chaleur plus rapide que le chauffage de la guilde. Mais avec des vêtements aussi trempés, c'est inutile, alors Happy s'occupe d'aller chercher des vêtements de rechange. Il lui faut dix bonnes minutes pour ça, mais enfin, il revient avec un sac qu'il dépose aux pieds de Levy, juste avant de se poser sur ses cheveux bleus. Cela le trempe aussi, mais il semble s'en moquer, plus inquiet pour son amie que pour son pelage. Et la jeune femme a de nouveau enfin de pleurer en voyant ça. C'est si…. Adorable.

\- Viens Happy, on doit la laisser se changer.

\- Mais…

\- Elle va pas disparaître, arrête de faire le bébé !

\- C'est toi le bébé d'abord !

Un petit éclat de rire les arrête dans ce début de dispute futile. Ils observent la jeune fille sourire légèrement et avec sincérité, s'éloigner pour se glisser dans l'infirmerie afin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements actuels. Elle eut le déplaisir de noter l'absence de Luxus et Mirajane, mais elle suppose qu'ils doivent être ensemble, chez l'un ou l'autre vu l'heure. Normal, c'est ce que font les couples… elle se mord les lèvres, refusant de pleurer à nouveau. Elle doit se montrer forte. Elle ne doit pas s'arrêter là-dessus. Plus jamais.

Quand elle ressort, elle s'approche du mage de glace, où se trouve Natsu et Happy. Elle a l'impression… est-ce qu'elle rêve où tous les deux, ils sont…. Plus proche ? Non. Plutôt … ils sont proche d'une façon… plus intime ? Elle n'en sait rien. La façon dont Natsu regarde Grey, la façon dont ce dernier esquisse un léger sourire après certains mots du rose…. Il se passe clairement quelque chose, elle ne rêve pas. Et ça lui fait étonnamment plaisir. Elle est contente pour ses deux amis. Elle pensait qu'elle serait rebuté par l'amour, mais ce n'est pas le cas, dieu merci. Maintenant, elle doit simplement tourner la page.

Attrapant soudainement une feuille et un stylo, la bleue commence à écrire des paroles, des mots qui lui vienne en tête. Grey et Natsu l'observe faire, ravis de la revoir aussi passionnée. Mais cette joie s'éteint quand ils voient ce qu'elle écrit. Cependant… si cela lui fait du bien… tant mieux.

[…]

Durant les semaines suivantes, la jeune fille passa énormément de temps dans son coin, à écrire, à chantonner, à noter des choses que personne ne sut. Cependant, la réponse arriva bien rapidement quand, finalement un soir, la mage des mots fit une demande un peu particulière à Mirajane.

\- J'aimerais… pourrais-je chanter avant toi ? Et … pourrais-tu m'accompagner … ?

\- Oh, tu… oui, bien sûr Levy-chan. Je le ferais avec plaisir.

La blanche est surprise qu'elle ait envie de chanter, surtout devant tout le monde. Elle qui a toujours été si… timide… mais il est vrai qu'elle a prit un peu plus d'assurance ces derniers temps. Cette constatation a été reconnue par la totalité de la guilde quand elle a été capable de dire non à Jett et Droy, après qu'ils aient insisté un peu pour qu'ils fassent une mission où, comme toujours, elle aurait joué les plantes vertes. Elle n'a pas hésité à leur dire de façon franche qu'elle souhaitait participer tout autant, pas attendre sagement qu'ils fassent la mission. Et depuis, quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas, elle le dit. De façon gentille et douce bien sûr, mais elle dit. Il y a trois, quatre mois, jamais elle n'aurait osé. Ils comprirent simplement que la petite fille qu'ils ont connu laisse place à une femme, une femme qui grandit un peu plus.

Du coin de l'œil, la bleue observe Luxus assit au bar, à siroter une boisson. Ça tombe bien qu'il soit là, cette chanson le concerne directement. Peut-être qu'il ne comprendra rien, comme tous les membres, mais tant pis. Elle doit dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et puisqu'elle ne pourra jamais le faire avec des mots, elle va le faire en chantant. Elle s'est entraîné, elle s'est exercé, elle a beaucoup travailler, et elle est enfin prête. Quand les lumières s'éteignent, elle inspire comme pour trouver du courage, ses pas la conduisant sur le devant de la scène. Les chuchotements s'élèvent en voyant de qui il s'agit, alors que le blond s'étouffe bruyamment. Tant mieux, cela prouve qu'il va se souvenir de ça pendant longtemps. Les notes débutent lentement, démarrant le début de sa chanson. Il est temps…. Temps qu'elle oublie tous ces sentiments ridicules.

**_I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me_**

**_Thinking 'bout us, what Wen gon' be_**

**_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_**

**_OSo I travelled back down that road_**

**_Will she come back? No one knows_**

**_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_**

Le silence devient plus intense dans la salle, et le visage de Mirajane se peint d'une moue surprise quand comprend le sens des paroles. Bien sûr qu'elle les comprend, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. De nombreux regards se tournent vers Luxus, dont les yeux fixent la petite bleue avec autant de surprise, ainsi qu'un sentiment différent. Une inquiétude, une peur qui semble prendre part dans la totalité de son corps. Il a la désagréable sensation que cette chanson est un adieu, qu'il va la perdre définitivement, et qu'il ne peut absolument rien y faire.

_**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement**_

_**Number one spot and now he find her a replacement**_

Bien évidemment, la blanche sait de qui elle parle quand elle fait mention de remplaçante. Elle pensait que ce petit test avec Luxus dévoilerait beaucoup de choses, mais ça n'a fait que les rendre encore plus compliqué. Ça n'a fait que les dégrader. Et, face au visage de Luxus, mêlé entre l'angoisse au fond de ses yeux et la neutralité qu'il essaie de montrer, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû essayer de prouver la jalousie évidente de la mage. Cela n'a fait que tout détruire, parce qu'elle n'a pas su prendre en compte le manque d'assurance de la bleue.

_**When I be ridin', I swear I see her face at every tur**_

_**And I just hopes he know that he the only one I yearn for**_

Grey passe une main sur son visage, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ça. Si Natsu n'avait pas empêché leur baiser, quelques semaines plus tôt, peut-être que Levy ne serait pas en train de … chanter une chanson de rupture devant toute la guilde, sûrement sans savoir que tout le monde la comprend. Sa naïveté n'a pas énormément changé… en réalité, elle s'est simplement modifié en un manque d'assurance cruel pour elle-même, mais elle ne le remarque pas. Forcément, elle n'a que 14 ans… comme beaucoup ici, la seule différence c'est qu'ils n'ont pas passé des années seuls dans la rue. Ils n'ont pas été maltraité. Évidemment que ça allait lui porter préjudice un jour, et le fait que Luxus soit aussi âgé pose aussi soucis. Un adulte et un enfant… ouais, il doute que le gouvernement accepterait ça. Et surtout, la bleue ne mérite pas de vivre une relation cachée. Rares sont les personnes au courant de ce gros secret – pas si secret que ça – concernant Luxus. Grey l'a compris en se rapprochant de Natsu, et qu'il s'est avéré être le compagnon du rose. Quand on débute une relation avec un Dragon Slayer, on remarque vite les similitudes avec les autres chasseurs, et Grey l'a vu en quelques jours. Il suppose que Erza et Mirajane sont également au courant, puisqu'ils sont mages de Rang S, plus à même de gérer la situation si les choses tournent mal.

Ce serait le bon moment de la gérer, la situation. Mais…. Ils ne peuvent pas. Lui et Natsu… ils ont quelques mois de plus que la bleue, alors personne n'a eut à intervenir. Mais elle… quelle situation de merde.

\- Je te préviens, si un jour t'essaie de rompre avec moi, je te tue la salamandre.

Grogne le mage de glace, attirant le regard olive du concerné. Il hausse les sourcils, mais une simple caresse dans sa nuque, à l'endroit où il l'a mordu, lui suffit pour apporter une réponse assez évidente. Ce bref interlude leur permettent d'oublier un peu la tension énorme qui s'est répandu dans la guilde, alors que la voix de Levy, vraiment magnifique, l'emplit. Ce serait infiniment mieux si la chanson n'était pas aussi triste.

Quand elle se termine, les applaudissements retentissent quand même, et Luxus se lève presque d'un bond afin de rejoindre la bleue sur scène, de mettre les choses aux clair. Mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle descend afin de se mélanger à la foule pour l'éviter. Elle balance sa veste dans un coin, si bien que quand le blond essaie de la retrouve à l'odeur, il se fait avoir aisément. Forcément, puisque c'est lui, qui lui a appris. Alors il ne peut que rager sur place, en espérant simplement la revoir rapidement pour qu'ils aient une longue discussion. Ils en ont besoin urgemment.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre beaucoup plus triste, mais il faut ce qu'il faut ! Je m'excuse par ailleurs de couper à cet instant précis... C'est peut-être un peu sadique, mais je saurais me rattraper, c'est promis ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, et à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
